Rayne Faith
by MeganPrime
Summary: I wrote this and others mainly for the fact that there are really no fan-fics of B.B. on here for TP unless they are yaoi and I'm not into that. So if you want a straight story with my O.C. Rayne Faith read me!
1. Chapter 1

"Hey Bee." Rayne Faith said waving at him as they saw each other in the hallway.

"Hey." Bee said nervous

"So." Megatron said to Bee in his head. "This is the scouts love interest?" He said with a smirk.

"Don't you touch her." Bee whispered to himself.

"What was the Bee?" Rayne asked turning around giving him a confused look.

Bee couldn't hear her though for he was having a mental battle with Megatron.

"I wonder...What should I do with her?" Megatron thought to himself

"Nothing." Bee said glaring. Rayne shrugged her shoulders and walked off.

"Perhaps I should kill her..." Megatron thought as Bee was outraged.

"Or better yet, _you _should kill her. With your own hands." Megatron said making Bee put his hand around his own throat making him choke. He released him a few seconds later, laughing maniacally.

"And you can watch every second of it. As your hands tightly clamp around her tiny neck as she begs for mercy. She'll beg you to stop, but you won't have any choice. You will stand over her and watch the last of the light in her eyes leave. Only then will you give her mercy." Megatron said laughing again.

Bumblebee didn't know what to do. The minute he went into status lock, Megatron could take over his body and kill everyone he cares about. He didn't know what to do, so he ran. He didn't know where he was running to, he was just running. 'Maybe I should leave and keep everyone safe, but then would they be safe? Megatron would know their location, then what would stop him from coming here and killing Rayne and everyone else?' He thought frightened and worried.

He needed help. He couldn't talk to Rayne about this like he normally would, for Megatron could take over and kill her at any moment. So he went to the only bot he could trust. The only one that has defeat Megatron just incase he took over.

Optimus Prime.


	2. Chapter 2

"Bee are you okay?" I asked him when he and Bulkhead were playing basket ball.

"Bee?" I asked coming closer. He had a very blank stare that made him seem like he was lightyears away. He took the ball and whipped it right over my head at Bulkhead.

"Hey watch it!" I said ducking. "What's wrong with you Bee?" I practically shouted at him. He seemed to gain back some consciousness and seemed confused.

"Bee you know the basket's over there right?" Bulkhead said standing up from his duck.

"I'm sorry, I don't know what got into me." Bee said concerned in his code language.

"Bee you almost took off Rayne's head." Bulkhead said.

"I'm sorry Rayne." He said.

"It's alright." I said smiling at him.

"I didn't hit you right?" He asked coming closer to me, looking for damage, his faceplate red.

"No you completely missed with your bad aim." I said laughing, grabbing the ball and throwing it at him so it hit him dead center.

"Uh oh watch out." Bulkhead said laughing, moving out of the way so that we could seriously play basket ball.

Eventually some things got broken, "Rayne I needed that!", and all in all it was a tied game. We were about to see who had the winning score when Optimus said we had to take the kids home.

"We'll finish this later." I said to Bee transforming.

"Why, do you think you'll win?" He asked me transforming as well.

"I don't just think, I know." I said as Jack got in and we sped out of the exit.


	3. Chapter 3

Setting~'Bee is being controlled by Megatron and what not fighting for his body on the Decepticon war ship where Ratchet and Raf were teleported on. Episode "Out of His Head" Go watch that and you'll know what I mean.'

Ratchet was down as I hid Raf behind me.

"Bee I don't want to do this." I said running close to him for hand to hand combat. If I would have used my gun I could have seriously hurt him. I would have done fine if he wasn't so fast and if he wasn't trying to kill me. He really wasn't going easy.

"Bee don't do this. It's me, Rayne. Please stop." I begged blocking a hit to my head that pushed me back a few feet. I walked in front of Raf to protect him. Bee pulled out his gun.

"Bumblebee." I whispered closing my eyes. I couldn't bring myself to shoot him.

B.B. P.O.V.

I saw myself pull out my gun. "No!" I yelled taking control again. I put my gun down and held my head.

"Rayne. I don't know how long I can keep him out. Take the others and run." I said fearing for her safety. I don't want to be responsible for her death.

"I can't do that Bee. We need to stop Megatron." Rayne said running past me, trying to pull out the chord in Megatron's back.

"Rayne, No!" I yelled as Megatron took over my body again, shooting Rayne in the back. I watched her slowly fall back, my heart broken as I pushed Megatron out again, letting the tears fall.


	4. Chapter 4

"How do you feel?" I asked Bee as he awoke from his stasis lock.

"How do you feel?" He asked me trying to get up.

"No, you have to stay still, Doc bot's orders." I said smirking at him. "I'm fine." I said.

"Ratchet fixed me up really good." I said showing him my back.

"You had me worried." I said grabbing his hand. He flushed a light red.

"Not as worried as I was about you." He said shyly smiling. "I shot you Rayne. I was afraid I killed you." he said concerned.

"Bee you did not shoot me. Megatron did. It's not your fault." I said squeezing his hand.

"But what if I...Megatron killed you?" He asked.

"Bee we live in that fear everyday on this job that Megatron is out there to kill us. I would have died fighting for something that was right." I said stroking his hand.

"But I wasn't there to protect you. I let it happen." He said his face down.

"No Bee. I know how hard you were fighting Megatron. You fought you best."

"It wouldn't have been enough if he killed you." He said.

"But he didn't kill me now did he?" I asked him putting a hand on my hip. "Bee everything's worked out. I know you tried your hardest. And I'm still alive. And more importantly you're still alive. And that's all that matters." I said kissing his forehead.


End file.
